


The Origins of a Love Story

by rgreendoc303



Series: The Fantastic Love Story of Rey and her Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgreendoc303/pseuds/rgreendoc303
Summary: Rey meets the Doctor for the first time. But it seems this is not the Doctor's first encounter with her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: The Fantastic Love Story of Rey and her Doctor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197146
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	The Origins of a Love Story

Rey was young when she first saw Ben. Nine years old to be exact. It was a chilly November day at St. Rose’s orphanage in London. Rey and her fellow orphans were playing hide and go seek in the grassy patch of a backyard behind the orphanage. 

Well, it was more like whoever was the designated seeker would only purposely find Rey and tag only her. Even if they found another child first, the seeker would purposely ignore their discovery and keep inspecting the grounds until Rey was snuffed out and tagged.

Rey quickly caught on to the uncalled for targeting. Instead of complaining however, she let their bullying slide on by. Speaking out against the other children’s passive aggressiveness would just lead to more bullying. 

Rey knew the other kids disliked her. It was pretty clear when they often tried to avoid her. And when they couldn’t shake her off, her peers would often single her out. Just like to today with hide and go seek. She was the oldest child and had been there longer than any of the others that shared her age, but that didn’t mean she held any authority over them. Not that she had any sort of desire to express any.

Rey didn’t know why the other children hated her so much, but she did have an educated guess. Rey not only had lived at the orphanage the longest, but was the only child there that failed to recall any memories of her parents. All the other kids still remembered happy times with those that had once raised them, before some sort of tragic accident or other had occurred. Rey represented what they had become. All alone in the universe. 

Because of her little theory, Rey permitted her fellow orphans to unfairly single her out. But after about ten rounds of actively seeking the other children out, she had grown a little tired. 

“That’s it! I’m done playing. I’m going to go sit and read.” She announced as she proudly lightly slapped Plutt, a red headed, skinny, seven year old on the back. Rey turned around to march to the large oak tree that sat against the cobble fence that prevented the orphans from escaping the orphanage. There waiting for her were her books and some much-needed rest. 

But before she could move a muscle, Bazine, a blonde, bossy nine year old took hold of Rey’s arm, preventing her from movement. 

Rey looked back at Bazine incredulously. But Bazine just smirked superiorly. As if she cared about Rey’s feelings. 

“No, you don’t! You have to play with us whether you like it or not!” Bazine gleefully ordered. 

Rey, ripped her arm from the rude girl’s grip. “No! I don’t!” Rey started again to her refuge of books, and the oak tree. 

Bazine was not going to have any of that. Just because her parents were dead, that didn’t mean she was going to stop getting her way. If she wanted to keep harassing Rey she would, and no one would stop her. Not even Rey herself. 

So Bazine went to catch up with Rey, and with both of her little hands, shoved her target to the ground. 

Rey’s guardian, Miss Phasma, never bothered to feed her properly, so Rey fell to the ground like a light glass dish, easily bruising herself in the process. 

After assessing the scrape on her knee, Rey peered up at her sneering aggressor. Now Rey might be too meek to react to passive aggressiveness, but when it came to facing physical violence from another kid, she would fight back no matter what. 

So before Rey could control herself, she grabbed a hold of Bazine’s ankle and wrestled her to the ground. The kids circled around the two to cheer on their beloved Bazine. But their cheers soon turned to yelling trepidations once it became clear that Rey was effortlessly winning the fight. (Rey might barely weigh anything, but she was very strong for her age, thanks to completing all of Miss Phasma’s house chores since she was three years old). But Rey didn’t hear them. Bazine had been bullying her for a while, and she was finally letting go of all of her pent up pain that she had experienced for all nine years of her life. And nothing was going to distract her from that. 

Not even when the other children’s cries of concerns, morphed into shouts of wonder and terror when a blue police box appeared out of thin air right in front of the oak tree. Especially not when all the children fell dead silent when a very tall well-dressed man with thick black hair stepped outside of the box. 

The new arrival closed the door behind him and examined his surroundings. “Hello children, Can you please kindly inform me…?” He stopped when he noticed the scuffle going on between the two girls. In one fell swoop, he separated the fighting young ladies apart. 

“Girls, girls why are you fighting. Wrestling is very undignified and unbecoming of growing adults.” 

The young Rey fixed her hazel eyes on this strange, yet nice looking man’s dark brown ones. “Who are you to tell me to stop fighting! You’re not the boss of me!”

The man’s eyes grew wide at the little girl and he gaped just a little bit. He knew this female. But as an adult, not as a young child. 

This must be the first time she was meeting him. He knew for a while this day would eventually come. 

He quickly recovered his composure and plastered on his pleasing smile. It was unlikely a nine-year-old would recognize anything array. But Rey wasn’t a normal kid. The man knew that as a grown up she was ridiculously intuitive, so it was highly likely she was just as preceptive as a child. He could not allow his facial expressions to give away that he was already familiar with her. 

He put Rey and Bazine down and knelt to meet his favorite child’s eyes. “Are you hurt?” 

Bazine put her hands to her hips. “Yeah, Rey attacked me!” she declared throwing her pointer finger at Rey. 

Rey took hold of one of her arms and fixed her eyes on the ground. 

The man smiled to himself. He knew it was his Rey, but he liked getting confirmation. 

“Rey,” he asked gently. “Is that your name? Rey?”

Folding her arms together was the only indication that Rey gave that she had heard the man address her. 

“Please, miss can you look at me?” the man asked gently, yet pleadingly. He very softly grabbed her arms and looked at her. He knew treating Rey delicately was the only way he was going to garner her attention. Especially with her at this young age. She must be years in of facing physical and emotional abuse. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t whisk her away from her terrible life. It would permanently rewrite time. And the man could just not bear that. 

But he could show her the most respect that she had received from anyone in her life. That he could do. 

Rey tilted her head up to meet the eyes of the strange man. “Yeah and who are you?” Rey challenged. 

The man grew a smile that took over his entire face. “Rey, I’m the Doctor.” 

The brown right eyebrow attached to Rey’s face tilted upward in a quizzical manner. “Doctor who?” 

The Doctor through back his head in laughter, but quickly recovered his self-control when he saw Rey’s unamused face. “Sorry Miss, just the doctor.”

Rey looked down at the ground and kicked the dirt beneath her. 

The Doctor realized he had already messed up with young Rey and that he needed to try to grab her focus again. So he thought he would try to charm the child. That always sort of worked when the adult version of her was pissed at him. 

“Rey is such a lovely name. It’s like you’re named after a piece of sunshine. A little Rey of sunshine.”

Rey’s all too familiar eyes darted up to meet the Doctor’s once more. She mumbled a quick thank you, and her gaze returned to the ground. 

The Doctor internally sighed. Well at least she hadn’t tried to run away from him yet. “Now why would some as lovely as you Rey, find herself in a violent scuffle?” 

Rey looked up as the quarters of her eyes puddled. “They wanted me to keep playing their game of hide and seek just so they could keep tagging me! And when I wanted to stop playing, Bazine said I had to keep playing whether I wanted to or not.” 

The Doctor took the now sobbing Rey into his arms and held her tightly. He knew that he couldn’t do much for Rey at her young age to improve her poor childhood. But he could at least comfort her in this moment of time.

“I’m so sorry Rey. I’m so sorry that these kids are terribly mean to you.” He grabbed Rey’s shoulder’s so he could be sure her eyes met his. “You do not deserve this Rey. Any of this. You have to believe me.”

Bazine cackled as she threw her head back. “What are you talking about?! Rey is the most stupidest person I have ever met in my entire life. No one should like her!” 

The Doctor deposited Rey on the ground, snapped up and strode over to Bazine. He stopped mere inches away from her and bent his head down to overlook her. “How dare you say such horrible things about Rey. You insolent child. She deserves so much more respect than you give her,” he looked around at all of the children and gestured to them with his large hands, “than what all of you give her.” His stoned cold eyes returned to meet Bazine’s frightened ones. “If I find out you’ve hurt Rey again, and trust me I will, I will make you pay, do you understand that?”

Bazine sized him up and down before screaming, “Miss Phasma!”. She took off running back to the orphanage, bawling all the way. 

“Shit,” The Doctor muttered under his breath, realizing he had just forced his exit. He rushed over to Rey and picked her up, so they could be at eye level. “I have to be going. I wish I could take you right now. But I can’t. I really can’t. You’ll hate me for that later on. But I do know at least you’ll forgive me for that someday.”

The Doctor took a deep breath before continuing. “So. Before I leave you, I need you to make three promises to me. Can you do that?”

Rey vehemently nodded. This was the first time in her entire nine years of life that anyone had ever shown her anything remotely resembling kindness. She would do anything this man said. 

The Doctor smiled. “Good girl. Now the first promise you must keep. Always show kindness to everyone you meet. Especially to those who are mean.” He whispered. “The mean ones are just jealous, that they aren’t you.”

Rey let out a little giggle which provoked The Doctor to bust out a belly full laugh. No matter how young or old Rey was her giggle stayed adorable. 

The Doctor cleared his throat to focus himself and continued on. “I need you to believe that I will come back for you. I just can’t take you now.”

Rey cocked her head to the side in confusion. “What do you mean? Where are you going? Where will you take me?”

The Doctor winked. “Spoilers. Now. Ready for the final one?”

Rey nodded attentively, hanging on every last word of this strange adult. 

“Rey, you are incredibly kind, fiercely intelligent, extraordinarily strong, and wickedly funny. People might tell you otherwise throughout your life, but they are completely wrong. You must believe what I am saying to you is fact. Can you do that?”

Rey’s head bobbled up and down silently once more. 

The Doctor grinned, let go of Rey with one hand, and held out his pinkie finger with his free hand. “Pinky promise?”

Rey shyly smiled and gave him her right pinky. 

The Doctor locked his pinkie with hers. “ Pinkie promise, then.” 

He wrapped both of his arms around her one final time, and gave her one last squeeze. “Goodbye Rey. Until we meet again.” he whispered before returning her to the ground. 

The Doctor rushed over to the police box, opened the door, and stepped inside. He allowed himself one last peek at Rey before closing the door, and setting on to his next adventure. 

“This man. He was so mean and awful me.” Bazine’s grating voice pierced through Rey’s befuddled yet awestruck consciousness. Rey and all the other children turned around to see a tear stained Bazine dragging an annoyed Miss Phasma by her hand. 

“What man Bazine? I see no man?!” Phasma yelled angrily. 

The children returned their attention back to where the blue police box was. Except the blue box had disappeared. Like it had never appeared to begin with. 

Bazine stamped her foot on the ground. “He was just right here!” 

The children turned their attention back to their upset fellow orphan. 

Bazine examined everyone’s wide eyed gaze. “Tell her guys! You saw him!”

Rey knew what she was about to do would be breaking her promise to The Doctor. But she also wanted to protect him just as he had done with her. So she stepped forward and said. “I have no idea what you are talking about! I have not seen any man today. Rey then rose her eyes expectedly at all the confused children. Rey knew all the other kids hated her. But she also knew the kids would rather come across as sane and not get in trouble then give their preference for Bazine away.

So Plutt called out. “You’re crazy Bazine. We’d just been playing tag and you suddenly ran away screaming mad out of your mind!”

A chorus of “Yeah! That’s what happened!” chimed in, drowning out Bazine’s teary protests. 

“Shut up!” An irritated Phasma proclaimed. Everyone immediately ceased their noise. 

Phasma dropped Bazine’s hand. 

Bazine attempted to slithered away, but Phazma zeroed in on the little girl. “I was in the middle of watching my favorite telly show, and you had to go and spoil it with your bullshit.”

Bazine’s eyes looked everywhere except at Miss Phasma, and she remained mum. 

Phasma searched the sky in frustration. She looked back at all the children she had been paid by the government to raise. “C’mon. You’re all coming inside. Can’t trust any of you lot to play nicely by yourselves.”

All the children silently followed their caretaker back to the orphanage. 

Rey followed behind after quickly retrieving her books. She of course felt guilty. But she also couldn’t help but feel just a little bit empowered. For the first time in her life, somebody cared about her. He did abandon her with all these awful people, but he did promise he would come back for her. It felt nice believing that someone, somewhere was looking out for her. And would return to her. No matter how odd and mysterious that person seemed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, that means you've made it to the end of the work, and I am so grateful you have! This is my first time posting my writing on the internet, so please go gentle on me in the comments. Constructive criticisms and questions are of course welcome!


End file.
